dangerously_seeking_redemotionfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Yates
John "Johnny" Yates is the only child and son between alcholic and abusive parents Mr and Mrs. Yates. He often would hide in the Joiner House away from his parents or often slept in the graveyard. Before his death, he and Scout Jenkins later began dating mostly undercover as the two didn't want either one of their parents to ruin their relationship. They had a son together named Huckleberry born after his death. Background Early life Storyline Johnny Yates/Storyline Personality Appearance Abilities Physical Werefox Condition: Johnny is a Werefox and was born like this so he has been able to transform into a fox since he could walk. * Fox''' Form': When Johnny takes on this form he transforms into an actual fox much like Werecoyotes. When he enters this form he resembles a red fox. ** '''Claw Retraction': Johnny has the ability to generate sharp claws. * Supernatural Strength: Johnny posses and extraordinary amount of strength. * Supernatural Speed: He can move much faster than others and the only ones that are on pair with him are Werecoyotes like Scout. * Supernatural Durability: Johnny possess drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible. * Enhanced Sense: He has the enhanced senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than humans. ** Enhanced Hearing: Johnny has ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. ** Enhanced Smell: He can detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track targets with nothing but their nose. ** Night Vision: Johnny has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. * Temperature Regulation: As a Werefox he can maintain different levels of her own body temperature for extended periods of time, if not, indefinitely. He is even be able to manipulate his own body temperatures at will. * Healing Factor: Johnny has the usual ability to heal herself instantly from any normal injuries. Supernatural Lunar Empowerment: Like most werebeasts he becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he come into contact with moon, moonlight, or lunar energy/substance which enhances her existing powers. This is especially true during the full moon. Relationships * Etymology * John is the English form of Iohannes, the Latin form of the Greek name Ιωαννης (Ioannes), itself derived from the Hebrew name יוֹחָנָן (Yochanan) meaning "God is gracious", from the roots יוֹ (yo) referring to the Hebrew God and חָנַן (chanan) meaning "to be gracious". The Hebrew form occurs in the Old Testament (spelled Johanan or Jehohanan in the English version), but this name owes its popularity to two New Testament characters, both highly revered saints. The first is John the Baptist, a Jewish ascetic who is considered the forerunner of Jesus. He baptized Jesus and was later executed by Herod Antipas. The second is the apostle John, who is traditionally regarded as the author of the fourth gospel and Revelation. * Yates is from Old English geat meaning "gate", a name for a gatekeeper or someone who lived near a gate. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** His hobbies are reading books, homebrewing, and sewing. ** Johnny's favorite foods are hamburgers, and chowder; while her least favorite foods are dark chocolate. ** Johnny's favorite drinks are apple juice. ** His pastimes are reading books. ** His favorite animals are foxes. ** His favorite flowers are wild flowers. ** Johnny can sleep up to a few hours it honestly depends. ** His average bath time is an hour. ** His favorite artists are The Doors, Elvis Presley, Jerry Lee Lewis, Johnny Cash, Howlin' Wolf, Billie Holiday, Etta James, Aretha Franklin, Louis Armstrong, and Nina Simone. * His birthday August 4, he shares with poet Percy Bysshe Shelley. * He owns a Harley-Davidson XR-750 dirt tracker. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yates family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Werefoxes Category:The Serpent's gang Category:Winterbloom students Category:Jupiter house